


“Just call me Tom, please.”

by someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99



Series: Frostpudding~ [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Before relationship, Drabble, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99/pseuds/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99
Summary: The English Actor usually prefers “Tom” instead of “Thomas”, his real name. Ever since Loki met and befriended the man, he loved calling him by his real name which questions Tom.





	“Just call me Tom, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been centuries since I last wrote! So here’s a new one with this pairing! By the way, this fanfic sets before the two were together, so they are basically friends in here. Sorry for my stupid explanation!

“Morning, Thomas,” a voice said as they stepped inside the kitchen. Tom, who was brewing a cup of coffee, turned to the voice greeting him. “Good morning, Loki, want coffee?” He offers. “Coffee? No thank you, Thomas.” He says, sitting on a chair. After Tom fills his mug, he made his way to the table and sat next to Loki.

All was silent except for the subtle slurping of coffee, suddenly, a thought came on Tom’s mind. He wanted to know why the god always prefers to call him “Thomas” rather than “Tom”. Ever since they met in person (Tom knew what his character was like already since he embodies him in movies), it surprised him how Loki already knew his full name.

“Any plans today, Thomas?” asks Loki, gazing at the human. Tom took his last sip of coffee and stood up. “Hmm, I- uh, I’m not sure yet, Loki...” he replies while he walks to the sink, placing his empty mug inside. “Why, do you?”

Loki chuckles softly. “I’m required for a meeting, Thomas.” Smirking proudly at himself as he said it. Tom chuckles. “Just call me Tom instead, please. I mean, almost everyone calls me that-“ 

“Yes, yes, I know but... I  _prefer_ Thomas than... Tom.” The god explains, making his way to the sink where Tom was. “And,” Loki began, reaching for the other’s chin with his elegant fingers which made Tom shiver. “I, should be the  _only_ one who can call you that... no one but _me... Your god... Your master.”_ He muttered darkly as he slid his hand on Tom’s arm, reaching for his hand. Tom’s eyebrows raised when he listened, he also tried to free himself from Loki’s grasp but he can’t level his strength with a being like him. Though he is friends with Loki, the god can be scary at times. But the intriguing thing is, he really seems interested in Tom, since his emerald/azure eyes gaze eagerly at him when they talk, or not. He just loves to stare at him like a predator waiting for it’s prey. But he doesn’t plan on killing him.

“So, do you see why I call you that way, Thomas?” Loki purrs, raising the other’s hand to his warm lips, kissing it softly. “Y-yes...” Tom said barely audible, confused about Loki’s sweet gesture, even though he quite enjoyed it. 

Loki smirks. “Oh dear, I have to go to work now. Do enjoy your day, Thomas.” Giving him a hug as he said it which made Tom blush.

And then he left. The actor smiles, the god can be so charming at times despite he’s an egotistical and mischievous villain  that fangirls adore, thinking that he is also misunderstood. Then Tom dropped his thoughts on Loki and continued his actions, wondering when the god’s going to be back. Sometimes it’s hard to stop thinking about Loki... 

No matter how hard you try... XD

 

  [LOKI’D](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b9/52/e6/b952e6af6277f64062234a21522372ff.jpg) 

MUHAHAHA~  _To be continued_

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it didn’t make any sense does it? I will try to explain more. You can comment!


End file.
